deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Pennywise
What-if Death Battle Batman vs. Pennywise.jpg|Venage237 Description Batman has beaten villains like Joker and Harley Quinn. But will he able to beat the another clown who is known as Pennywise? Interlude Wiz: Batman, the everyone's favorite superhero detective who stop his powerful nemesis at night. Boomstick: Remember when he fought clowns like Joker and Harley Quinn? Well guess who he will fight... Wiz: Batman, the caped crusader and also know as billionaire Bruce Wayne. Boomstick: And Pennywise, the creepy dancing clown from Derry. Just a remind that this is a Novel Pennywise and Comic Batman, basically Hellbat will be include in this fight. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win in... Death Battle. Batman Wiz: Gotham City, the city with the most and full of criminals in America, possibly one of a dangerous city. Boomstick: Lucky for people in Gotham, there is a hero to save them. Named the Batman! Wiz: Before he became a hero, he was born to Thomas and Martha Wayne. When Bruce was three, his mother was expecting a second son who would be named as Thomas Wayne, Jr. Boomstick: Wait, Batman did have a brother? Wiz: Sadly not anymore, Bruce and Martha got into a car accident, causing her to go into labour. Unfortunately the baby was lost. Boomstick: Aw, that's horrible. Wiz: When Bruce was ten, he and his parents went to see a flim at the Monarch Theater. Boomstick: Yeah, I think everyone know this story. Wiz: Yeah but we have to talk about it. Boomstick: Fine, a mugger named Joe Chill attempted to rob them at alleyway. Unfortunately for Bruce, his parents was shot by Joe, they were dead. Wiz: After his parents died, he swore revenge in front of his grave. Boomstick: Bruce trained for long years, he achieved 12 master degrees, studied 127 martial arts, and perfected escape artistry. Wiz: He has a great aim and reflexes. Boomstick: His belt can carries tons of tool and gadgets, like grappling hooks and explosives too! Wiz: He's good at aiming batarangs at wherever he want to throw, the batarang is also a trick. It can have stuff like bomb or electricity. If throwing batarangs at people isn't enough, then he can use other types like grenade, knockout dart, and electric shock. Boomstick: Now despite him having the build of an Olympic athletes, his greatest feats are his detective skills! He can also fight powerful nemesis like the Joker, Bane, Clayface, Killer Croc, and even Darkseid too! He can dodge his laser with no problem! Wiz: Hellbat, one of his strongest armor. It can allow him to have increased physical abilities but drains his metabolism and can kill him if used too much. He stood against Darkseid and fight against him with that. Boomstick: He survived having his back broken by Bane, can survive getting stab by Joker, he can fight other members of the Justice Leagues, and he is a billionaire playboy like Iron Man! He does have a weakness, his mental stability has often been called into question. Wiz: While Batman is human, his achievement stand among gods. Boomstick: And he is the god damn Batman! Batman: I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman! Pennywise Wiz: Derry, Maine. A town where it was haunted, where kids have been eaten, it also one of a dangerous town. Boomstick: The clown who have haunted a town and eating kid is known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown! Wiz: He arrived on earth in such a cataclysmic meteor impact and it nearly destroyed the earth. Boomstick: It originated in a void or dimension outside the regions of space known as the Macroverse. He is also a rival to a freaking turtle called Maturin. Wiz: As some of you know this, he lived in a sewer. Boomstick: There were family called Denbrough, which the younger brother named Georgie was telling his older brother Billy to make him a boat to go play rain outside, so he did. Wiz: Georgie went outside, waving his older brother goodbye, and he was playing with his boat. Boomstick: Until it got fall down in a sewer and guess what? The freaking clown had it... Wiz: Pennywise asked Georgie to take his boat, so he reach down and Pennywise suddenly bit his arm off. Boomstick: After the night that happened, Denbrough family including Billy went to his funeral. Wiz: Although Pennywise kills adult, but the children are mostly his target. He can also create a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry. Boomstick: Pennywise would spend a year feeding on the fear and flesh of the town residents with children being his mostly prey. He can also shapeshift too, he can make people afraid of him. Wiz: Deadlights is one of his ability to trap souls. Boomstick: He is immortal, he can regenerate from a shot in the head, regenerate getting stab in the chest, and when he is defeat, he'll come back 27-30 years later! Wiz: He can rip flesh pretty easily, knocking someone aside tossing them several feet through the air, and can stretched open a water drain in a shower. Boomstick: He is multiversal, but he can be defeat by kids called Loser Clubs, unbelievable. Wiz: Loser Clubs got help from Maturin, that's why. Boomstick: Oh that's right, anyway he survived getting a crowbar rammed through the side of his head and out his eye, disgusting. Wiz: He can create illusion, and is able to create a wide range of illusions. Boomstick: He is completely invisible to anyone other than his victims, his mind control uses ability a lot to find out a target's fears to use them against them, scaring them, and he can teleport by having his red balloons surrounding him! Wiz: That is capable of erasing things from a target's memory too. Boomstick: He can turn into forms too! He not just clown, he can also turn into scary things like werewolf and giant spider! Don't ever let this clown float you too! Pennywise: For 27 years, I dreamt of you. I craved you... I've missed you! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Bruce Wayne was sitting on his chair in his Batcave, thinking about something else. Alfred: Bruce, are you alright? Bruce: Yes, I was just thinking about something else. Alfred: About what? Bruce: About in Derry, Maine. That town seems to be haunted or something, a lot of kids died in there. Alfred: I've heard, what do you want to do? Bruce: To visit in Derry, perhaps there are criminals in there. Alfred: Sure, let me pack your suits in your bags. Bruce: Thanks. 7 hours later Bruce Wayne appears in Derry, he got a new appointment, he dressed as a batsuit. He became Batman, he flies around the building, hoping to find a criminal. Later he enter in a sewer, a very quiet sewer, he walks around a sewer. When he turn around, he see a red balloon floating towards him, when that red balloon get closer, it pop. Revealing Pennywise the Dancing Clown, smiling at his new opponent. Batman: Who are you? Pennywise: I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown! And you came here to die, didn't you? Batman: Another clown... You're the one who killed a lot of kids, aren't you? Pennywise: I smell fear on you, let see how fresh you are, Batman. Batman: I'll give you something to fear... Batman prepares his fighting stance, Pennywise smiles as he charges at Batman. Batman quickly dodge his charging and kicks him right in the back, Pennywise swings his claw but Batman blocks and headbutts Pennywise. Pennywise: Ho ho, I love it when my prey fights back! Batman throws his batarang at Pennywise, he catches it and giggles. Pennywise: Interesting weapon, how did you--''' It turned out to be explosive batarang, it send Pennywise backwards a little. Pennywise: '''Oh nice trick, I got more trick! A red balloons was surrounding Pennywise, Batman pass through and doesn't see Pennywise anymore. Batman: Alfred, tell me where is the target. Alfred: He's behind you sir! Batman turn around and punches Pennywise, he then slam him at the wall, kicks in his guts, and he then headbutts Pennywise. Batman then stabs Pennywise in the leg with a electric batarang, Pennywise then attempts to punch Batman. Pennywise giggles. Pennywise: Impressive, you are one of a most strongest human I've ever fought! But you will die! Batman throws his jabs at Pennywise, Pennywise then bit Batman's hand, Batman grabs him and slam him into ground. Pennywise then kicks Batman in the face, Batman throw his batarang at Pennywise's head. Pennywise fell into a water, Batman sighs. Alfred: Who was that? Batman: Just a clown who identified himself as Pennywise, mostly acts like the Joker. Pennywise suddenly bit Batman's shoulder, Batman yelp and hits him with his elbow. Pennywise: For a bat like you, you taste good Bruce! Batman: Huh? Pennywise: Yes, Bruce. I can read control and people's fears, fortunately I've found out about your fear. Batman throws his batarangs at Pennywise, Pennywise dodges, he laughs when he miss. But Batman grabs his grappling hook and aims it at top of Pennywise, Pennywise laughs and thought he missed something, but Batman broke a Manhole and it hits Pennywise's head. Batman kicks Pennywise's face, he uses his grappling hook to bring Pennywise closer to him and he uses his opportunity to punches Pennywise. Batman stabs Pennywise's shoulders with his two batarangs, blowing him up. Batman jump and uses his grappling hook to toss him out of a sewer, Batman also jump out of a sewer. They both get up and facing each other in a road. Pennywise: Impressive, most impressive. You've train very well, you've try very hard, but nothing will eliminate me. You'll float too! Batman: You seems immortal... Batman prepares his Shock Gloves, Pennywise chuckles as he charges at Batman, Pennywise dodges Batman's punches and bite his shoulder. Batman headbutts Pennywise, then he pummeling Pennywise with punches and kicks. Pennywise scratch Batman's face and punches him in the guts, Pennywise then slam Batman into ground. Batman stabs Pennywise's foot with a batarang, he then kicks in Pennywise's face, Batman punches Pennywise three times and then he knees Pennywise's face. Pennywise knees Batman's guts, he grabs a batarang where it was stuck in his foot and stabbing Batman with it. Batman punches Pennywise guts, Batman throw batarangs at Pennywise's eyes. Batman calls in batmobile, batmobile crash towards Pennywise. Batman was checking if he was dead, but no he wasn't. Pennywise: Ouch, you have soften me too much. You made a mistake, Bruce. Batman: I doubt it. Batman throws a Smoke Bomb at Pennywise, causing a smoke everywhere. Pennywise: Good choice... Batman went to hide, unfortunately it didn't work, Pennywise quickly bite him. Then he pushes Batman into surrounding of smokes, he heard a voice that was familiar to him... Red Hood: You didn't protect me, Bruce... Batman: Huh? Red Hood: You've failed me, you let Joker to kill me. Batman: I'm not going to fail for that, Pennywise. He see that Jason disappears, he then notices a batarang behind him, he dodge and he see himself. The fake Batman throw his jabs at the real Batman, he fell and look up, seeing that the fake Batman was gone. The smoke was gone, and it revealed Pennywise who was smiling at his opponent. Pennywise: You're tough. Batman throws batarangs at Pennywise, he dodges them and laughs. Pennywise: You don't have to try hard, you can't just kill me. You'll float too! Batman call his batmobile to hit Pennywise, so it did and it ran over him, an couple of bats was attacking Pennywise. Pennywise's hands turned into crab-like hand, stabbing and killing few of a bats, Batman then jumps and kick him in the face. Both combatants pummeling each other with punches and stabs, Pennywise then slashes Batman. Pennywise: Hahaha! Batman punches Pennywise, he then knees Pennywise's face. Pennywise then bites Batman's hand, Batman uppercuts Pennywise which sent him away. Pennywise: Gosh, you won't give up. Will you? Batman: No. Pennywise: Why not? Batman: Because I am Batman. Batman throw a heavy punch at Pennywise, Pennywise with his claw tries to slash Batman but he blocks and headbutts Pennywise. Pennywise giggles and disappears by surrounding balloons around him. Batman was trying to find him, he couldn't so he ask Alfred. Batman: Alfred, any signs of his next trick? Alfred: Unfortunately I don't, sir. Batman: Damn it, now I have to find him for myself. He sneak around the building, he saw one little boy was walking toward the door, it look like Bruce as young boy. Batman went to door, see that young Bruce was on the roof. Batman: Enough of your games, Pennywise. It's time to end this, now. Pennywise laughs as he charges at Batman, Batman easily dodge and punches Pennywise. Batman then knocks Pennywise into sky and uses his grappling hook to grab Pennywise's neck, he was snapped once he hit his neck into ground. Batman sighs, he thought it was over... But Pennywise bite Batman's knee, causing Batman to scream pain. Batman kicks Pennywise straight in the face. Batman: That it! Batman dress as something stronger, he dress as... Hellbat. Hellbat: You're done. Pennywise: Heh, nice suit. After Pennywise say that, Hellbat quickly pummeled him with multiple punches and kicks. Hellbat then snaps Pennywise's neck, then he throw him off the roof. Minute later, Pennywise was flying with his balloons. Pennywise: That's all you got? I got to admit that was really soft hits, I'll kill you before you give me more! Pennywise jumps on Hellbat, Hellbat grabs his throat and slamming him few times, he then punch his face hard enough to make his nose bleed. He then tosses Pennywise, Pennywise sighs as he get up. Pennywise: Ow, Bruce. Why you gotta try so hard? You trying to impress your parents after they died? Hellbat: Shut up! Pennywise: That it, isn't it? Well I--''' Hellbat throw his hardest punch at Pennywise's cheek, causing him to fall off the rooftop, Hellbat jumps and flies towards Pennywise, hitting him before he could get slam on the ground. Hellbat lands on the ground, there was smoke surrounding him. Pennywise throw a punch at Hellbat, but he missed. Hellbat punches him in stomach and in face, he stabs Pennywise's shoulder with a batarang. Hellbat then kick Pennywise's cheek, then the batarang explodes. Hellbat knew this wasn't over, he couldn't find Pennywise. Pennywise: '''Hehehe! Pennywise punch Hellbat in back, then Hellbat quickly grabs Pennywise in throat. Hellbat: Why do you kill kids? Pennywise: Because they can float, that will happen to you too. Hellbat slam Pennywise into ground. Hellbat: I need answers! Pennywise: I already answered, my prey. Hellbat punches Pennywise's face several times. Pennywise: This is taking forever, Batman... It's time to float. Pennywise push Hellbat, but didn't do anything, Hellbat just knee Pennywise's guts. Hellbat stabs Pennywise with a few batarangs, Hellbat then uses his grappling hook to wraps around Pennywise's neck. Pennywise was choked while the grappling hook sending him meters away from Hellbat, the batarang electrocuted and blow up as a result. Pennywise was falling off the building, Hellbat jumps and kick him straight into a giant window. Hellbat then enters in. Hellbat: Surrender, you can't beat me. Pennywise: That's... Cute. Pennywise summons a floating red balloons around Hellbat, then Pennywise runs forward and grabs Hellbato to dive into the street. Pennywise kept on biting Hellbat, Hellbat punch and throwing him at meters away. Both combatants got slam on the ground, Hellbat was ready to get up. And he doesn't see Pennywise, he try to stay focus. He felt someone grabs him, and he see it was Bane. Bane: I am going to break your back again, Batman! Hellbat attempts to kick in Bane's guts, then he uppercuts him. Hellbat throw his punches multiple times and he then punch him in the throat, Hellbat grabs Bane and slam him into ground. Turn out it was Pennywise, he tried to bite Hellbat's neck but fail, Hellbat tosses Pennywise away from him. A red balloons surround around him, he run towards the balloons and see a woman laying on the ground. It was Martha, Bruce's mother. Hellbat: Mom? Martha: Ugh... What just happened? Hellbat: This... This gotta be another shapeshifting trick! Martha: Ah! Who are you?! Hellbat: Huh? Martha: Get away, you monster! Hellbat: Mom, it's me... Martha: Wait a minute, Bruce? Hellbat took out his helmet, revealing himself to his mother. Martha: Oh my god, Bruce! Martha ran and hugs his son, Bruce believed it and hug back. Martha: But wait, where's Thomas? Hellbat: I... I don't know, we'll probably get him back too. Martha: Oh Bruce, you've grown up! Wait, how many year has it been since that creep shot me? Hellbat: It--''' Alfred: '''Bruce, it is not your mother! Hellbat felt weird, he look down and see that Pennywise's crab hand was in his guts. Pennywise then rip one of his eye out, causing Bruce to scream pain. Pennywise manages to grabs Bruce by throat, then Pennywise opens his mouth and revealing the Deadlights to Batman. The Caped Crusader was dead, his soul was taken. Pennywise wraps the grappling hook around Bruce's neck in lamp post, Pennywise giggles as he see him hanging above the street. Pennywise: You'll float too! Hehehe! Pennywise then disappears, leaving Batman hanging above the street. =Poll= Who will win? Batman Pennywise Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Wait what? Wiz, didn't his Hellbat suit fought Darkseid? Couldn't he win against Pennywise with that? Wiz: He could have. But the problem is Pennywise can trick him with just shapeshifting into his parents, Batman once believed that his parents was really alive. Boomstick: But Batman has lack of fear, how is that impossible? Wiz: While that is true and he did fought off fear when Scarecrow use his fear toxin at him but Batman somehow can stop when he sees his parents everytime, so that could give Pennywise opportunities for him to kill. Boomstick: Batman is really tough and a deadly experience fighter, he can keep Pennywise up. But Pennywise is immortal! Wiz: Pennywise should be scales to Maturin, since because he is a rival to that God turtle. Boomstick: Batman is smart and stealthy, he can figure out how to beat Superman and can ninja around Superman's hearing ear! Superman's hearing ear can hear that people are screaming like far away! Wiz: Pennywise has instant regeneration recovering from damaging blows nearly instantly. Boomstick: Many of Batman's greatest achievement have required longer than days of preparation and planning, Pennywise can still find him like he can find his preys. Wiz: When he was fighting Bane who is physically superior to him, he always try to aim for the weak spot. Pennywise doesn't have a weak spot since he is immortal, but the loser clubs defeat Pennywise because of a help of Maturin, it still requires the ritual of Chud to beat him. Advantages: Pennywise winner * Stronger * Faster * Smarter * Can shapeshift to his opponent's parents * Immortal Disadvantages: Batman loser * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Stealthy * Can stop a little when he sees his parents Boomstick: Batman may have defeat clowns before, but he didn't have Wayne to beat Pennywise. Wiz: The winner is Pennywise! Trivia * The real connection is that they both can fear their opponents. * Looking back at Pennywise's previous battle Freddy Fazbear vs Pennywise, remember when Pennywise rip one of Freddy's eye out? He did the same thing to Batman. Category:Bob6114 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 4 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019